


A new type of screwdriver

by beespiesandplaid



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Theta/Koschei - Freeform, Thoschei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beespiesandplaid/pseuds/beespiesandplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First kisses are scary things - so Theta invents a new kind of screwdriver whilst waiting for Koschei to make the first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new type of screwdriver

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comment the Doctor made in A Christmas Carol - he said to Kazran that it was either kiss the girl or invent a new kind of screwdriver. Enjoy.

Theta ran after Koschei, enjoying the feel of the sun on his back and the pounding of his hearts. It was a beautiful evening – warm and quiet up on the hills. 

The two had managed to escape from the academy for a rare few hours and Theta had insisted they go seeking adventure. By that he meant running until they couldn't run and then collapsing onto the ground and talking about the adventures they would have when they were older.

Koschei stopped running, turning to face Theta. The sun cast an orange glow across his grinning face and he laughed when Theta bumped into him. 

“ It's beautiful out here.” Theta commented, chest almost touching Koschei's.

“ You're beautiful out here.” Koschei replied, smirking at Theta's surprised expression.

“ Uh...” Theta stuttered, unsure of what to say, suddenly very aware of how close Koschei was. Koschei was looking at him, head tilted slightly. Theta realised they were close enough to kiss. He gulped.

He'd never kissed anyone before. He didn't know how to – what if he messed up? What if Koschei was kidding? They joked around the whole time and he didn't know if his feeling's towards Koschei were mutual. He looked back at his friend, who was still smiling,waiting, and suddenly he didn't know what to do.

So Theta did what he always did – he ran.

All the way back through the fields of red grass, tears streaming down his face, ignoring Koschei shouting after him. All the way back to his dorm, where he spent the evening angrily cursing himself whilst inventing a new kind of screwdriver.

Later that night there was a knock at his door. He stood and opened it slowly. Koschei stood outside.

“ Theta?” He said, softly.

“ Yes?” 

“ Why did you run away?”

Theta rubbed his nose awkwardly.

“ I ah... had a new kind of screwdriver to invent.” He said.

Koschei looked puzzled.

“ A new kind of … screwdriver?”

“ It's sonic.” Theta said, a little defensively.

“ Are you honestly saying that you ran away and invented a sonic screwdriver instead of kissing me?” Koschei asked, sounding mildly insulted.

Theta blushed.

“ Kissing is scary.” He said meekly. Koschei grinned at him.

“ Come here you idiot.” He smiled, pulling Theta into his arms and kissing him deeply.

Theta made a small noise of surprise, hands fluttering in the air for a moment before coming to rest on Koschei's hips. 

A few moments later, Theta's new invention was used to lock the door from the other side of the room.


End file.
